It's Been Awhile
by M C T
Summary: Another Songfic by me, M C T! A one-shot Takari on the song It's Been Awhile by Staind. R&R!


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Digimon, or the lyrics to It's Been Awhile by Staind.  
  
A/N: To it's me, M C T! I'm back again to write another Takari Songfic. I hope you enjoy it just as much as the last one!  
  
It's Been Awhile  
  
"Hey, Matt!" Kari said, trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Kari. What's up?"  
  
"I heard that TK was coming back next week." She said.  
  
"Umm...yeah, he is. Why do you ask? Didn't you guys stop seeing each other?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nothing...Kari finished. "Forget it. I gotta go now. Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to your concert next week!"  
  
"Thanks Kari. Seeya later."  
  
After the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon about 6 years ago, TK and Kari finally admitted their feelings to one another, and they started dating. When they were about 15, though, TK's and Matt's mother died in a car accident. The accident had a horrible effect on both brothers, but it affected TK the worst. TK began to drink and do drugs heavily to try to help him forget what happened. Kari didn't blame him for wanting to get rid of the pain, but she couldn't stand seeing him while he was doing it. Then, TK's father, who was also badly affected by the accident, moved away to America and TK decided to go with him. Matt was living by himself at the time. Kari didn't even find out that TK had left until 3 days after. She was a mess for weeks. She hated herself for not still being with him when he left. She still loved him with all her heart. But now, she had heard that he was coming back from America with his father, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have anything to do with him anymore. Now, Kari was 18, and she was beautiful. She still styled the same hair she did 6 years ago, and her brown eyes always sparkled when they hit the moonlight.  
  
"Hey Kari," Tai said, as she walked through the door of her house.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, I thought I might as well come home for a decent meal once and a while." He answered. They both laughed.  
  
Tai moved out of the house when he was 20 and was living in a dorm at Odiba University. Tai had himself a fair share of girlfriends himself, but the one he thought about the most was Sora. Him and Sora did date, for 2 years actually, but then they just stopped seeing each other. Tai never did tell Kari why they had broken up.  
  
"I heard that TK was coming back from America." Tai said.  
  
"I know..." Kari said, with an unsure look.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"That, I don't know." Was her answer.  
  
Finally, Friday night had come. All of the DigiDestined usually went early to help Matt set up the equipment. By now, Ken and Yolie have been a couple for some time. Matt and Sora began dating a year after Sora and Tai broke up. It really bothered Tai to see it, but he never said anything. Then the band show finally started. Matt's band have been up for at least two hours, until Matt said into the microphone: "Hey all, thanks for coming! We got our last song coming up. But, we also have a guest singer.  
  
"Guest singer?" Kari thought, "Who could it be?"  
  
All of a sudden, TK took a step from behind the curtain. Kari was in complete shock. There was no trace of happiness or anger, just shock. TK almost looked the same he did 3 years ago. He grew about half a foot, but he still had the same golden hair down almost covering his face. He took the mic. Matt's band begun to play, TK began to sing.  
  
It's Been Awhile, since I could hold my head up high,  
  
It's Been Awhile, since I first saw you...  
  
It's Been Awhile, since I could stand on my own two feet again,  
  
It's Been Awhile since I could call you...  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As messed up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that are rendered  
  
I stretched myself beyond my means.  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I could say that I wasn't addicted, and  
  
It's Been Awhile, since I could say I loved myself as well as,  
  
It's Been Awhile, since I've gone and mess things up, just like I always do  
  
And It's Been Awhile, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As messed up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've gone and mess things up again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away...  
  
Just one more peaceful day...  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I could look at myself straight  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I said I'm sorry...  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
  
And It's Been Awhile, but I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
And everything I can't remember,  
  
As messed up as it all may seem, to be, I know it's me  
  
I cannot blame this on my father,  
  
He did the best he could for me...  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I could hold my head up high,  
  
And It's Been Awhile, since I said I'm sorry...  
  
As TK finished up the song, the entire crowd went wild. Everyone cheered, hollered, most of them gave it a standing ovation. TK was up on stage, looking directly into Kari's eyes. Kari looked back, a tear formed in her eye, and she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
After the show, TK was helping Matt clean up. Kari came up to him.  
  
"Hey bro, can I have a minute?" TK asked Matt.  
  
"Sure thing." Matt said, he walked off behind the curtain.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"TK..."  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I did. Could you ever forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, TK...of course I will. I still love you." Kari said.  
  
"I still love you, Kari...with all my heart."  
  
She flung herself into his arms. She began to cry.  
  
He lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry Kari," he started, "I promise never to go away ever again. I'll always be here. With you."  
  
The End 


End file.
